


Pleasure for the Pack

by Anonymous



Series: Pleasure for the Pack [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Breeding, Chastity Device, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Forced Pregnancy, Gang Rape, Implied/Referenced Child Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide attempt, Kidnapping, Knotting, M/M, Mpreg, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Oral Knotting, Oral Sex, Original Character Death(s), Pregnancy, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex, Sex Slave, Stiles Stilinski Has a Vagina, Teen Pregnancy, Underage Rape/Non-con, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Violence, mentions/references to Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, seriously people look at the tags before you read this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:01:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26635546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Stiles is kidnapped by a different pack. They make good use of him.
Relationships: Stiles Stilinski/Original Character(s)
Series: Pleasure for the Pack [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1937746
Kudos: 145
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Meeting](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26620765) by Anonymous. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reworking of my own work “The Meeting“. After finishing it, I felt like expanding on certain elements into something longer, but I needed to change the scene a little for it to work. I let the old version stay up, so people can read it. The first chapter of this fic is a reworking of that. The major difference is that Stiles has a cunt, and is able to get pregnant. 
> 
> I don’t specify if this is because he is trans, nonbinary, or if this is some form of omegaverse, you readers can decide that for yourselves.

The boy struggled as Luca pulled him out of the car trunk. He was gagged and his hands were bound, but that did not stop him from trying to get away. When Luca hoisted him up over his shoulder, he tried to kick, and when he dumped him on the floor in the cellar of the cabin, he got up and tried to find a way out.

The cellar was large and several chairs were placed around the walls, so the entire Shaw-pack could sit down if they wanted too. Now all of them were sitting there, watching the terrified boy. There was no way out of the ring of wolves. The Alpha, Gabriel Shaw, a burly man in his late fifties, sat in the sofa nursing a beer.

“Remove the gag.”

Michael, one of the younger betas, hurried to obey. The boy gasped, looking from around the room. “W-wha – who are you!?”

Gabriel put the beer down. “This is the Shaw-pack, Stiles, and you are invited to our meeting. I would introduce each one here, but you’ll get to know them soon enough.”

The boy flinched. “How do you-”

“Know your name?” Gabriel chuckled. “Wolves have keen ears, Stiles. We’ve heard that Hale is rebuilding his pack, so we needed to check how things were going. Our turf is not far from Beacon Hills, after all.”

Stiles didn’t say anything, so Gabriel continued. “Too close, in fact. I don’t like the idea of that young wolf starting things. My pack has been the strongest for miles for the last twenty years, and it will remain that way till I’m cold in my grave, and hopefully after.”

Stiles swallowed. “And what … what do that have to do with me?”

“Well, when you want to remove a growing pack, nip it in the bud; you go for the Alpha’s mate.”

It was quiet in the cellar. Then Stiles forced a laugh. “You mean – you think me and Derek-”

“Don’t try to lie Stiles, his scent is all over you.” Gabriel smelled the air. “And curiously enough, it seems he hasn’t claimed you yet.”

From where he sat, Luca could see Stiles’ back-bound hands open and close. A pretty shade of red dyed his ears. When the boy didn’t say anything, Gabriel continued:

“He hasn’t fucked you yet, has he, Stiles? Why not? Is it because you’re only sixteen? Impressive that he’s managed to hold himself back from taking you when he’s rubbed his scent all over you like this. It’s risky, that’s what it is. You see, if an Alpha’s mate is defiled by someone else … it shows everyone how weak they are. No wolf will join such a pack.”

“Derek isn’t weak.” Stiles voice was low, and shaking. Gabriel laughed.

“Oh, a loyal little thing, are you? That’s sweet.” He turned to the pack. “So, let’s get the meeting started. First on the agenda is bringing the Hale-pack down, so-” He waved a hand toward Stiles. “strip him.”

Stiles tried to run, but Sid grabbed him. He ripped his t-shirt apart and sent him over to the others. Wesley grabbed his leg, and Stiles fell down to the floor as the wolf wrestled his pants off him. The socks were thrown away, and his underwear ripped apart, till he was naked in the middle of the room, curling up and trying to cover himself.

Gabriel nodded. “Bring him here.”

One of the younger betas grabbed Stiles and dragged him to the sofa the alpha was sitting in. Gabriel put away the beer glass on a nearby table, took Stiles by the hips, and lifted him up in his lap. Stiles struggled to get away, helpless and bound in the burly man’s hold.

“Let go! I won’t tell anyone, I swear, so please don’t-”

Gabriel grinned. He lent forward and rubbed his nose in the curls covering Stiles’ cunt. “The smell of you is intoxicating,” he murmured, before parting the folds with his tongue, exploring places the no one had touched but the boy himself. “And the taste is exquisite.”

He held the boy in place with one hand, before dipping three fingers in the beer glass. He pushed one finger into the boy’s cunt, starting to roughly finger him.

“S-stop!” Stiles wailed and tried to get away, but Gabriel’s other hand held him tight. “No – no nonono stop!”

Gabriel chuckled. “This is a kindness, Stiles. Would you prefer I take you dry?”

“-d- don’t want any of this- please – please let me go home-”

Gabriel ignored the pleas, and added a second finger. He sat there awhile, humming a tune as he gradually opened Stiles up. After three fingers, he pushed the boy up from his lap, so Stiles stood on his knees in the sofa, one leg on either side of Gabriel’s. Gabriel unzipped his pants, pulling out his dick. It was huge, hard and glistening with pre-cum.

He grabbed the boy’s hips, and positioned his cunt right above his dick, so the fat head touched the wet hole. The pack was quiet, watching. The only sounds were the sobbing pleas from the boy.

“p-please – please don’t do this-”

Slowly, Gabriel started to force the boy down onto his dick. Despite the fingering, the young boy’s hole was nowhere near ready for something so big, and Stiles howled in pain as he was gradually impaled. Inch by inch, the alpha’s dick sank into the boy’s tight cunt. Finally, he was all the way inside. Stiles panted and sobbed.

“Such a _tight_ little hole. Clearly no one’s ever had you before. Too bad for Hale that he such scruples about mating a sixteen-year old.”

Luca felt himself get hard watching as Stiles squirmed in the alpha’s lap. Judging by the scent from the rest of the pack, he wasn’t the only one. The alpha let Stiles rest a little, then yanked him up, and forced him back down again, brutally fucking up into the tight heat as the boy screamed and struggled. Soon the coppery scent of blood filled the room, as the hard dick tore open the nearly-unprepared hole. Each time they got a glimpse of the Alpha’s dick more blood covered it, easing the brutal trusts.

“That’s right; _scream_ little bitch. We’re miles from town, no one will hear you.”

At last, the alpha came, his seed filling the boy’s cunt, dripping out and running down the shaking thighs. But he did not release him. He held him nearly fully planted in his lap. The pack could see his knot starting to swell, forcing the hole wider than before. Stiles screamed in pain as the too-big knot settled in his abused opening.

Once the swelling stopped, Gabriel called one of the younger betas over.

“Now then, gag him. We need to continue the meeting.”

Sebastian forced the gag into the Stiles’ mouth as he sat there in the alpha’s lap, trapped by the large hand around his waist, and the huge knot linking them together. The boy sobbed quietly over the alpha’s shoulder. Then, as if this was nothing out of the ordinary, they continued the meeting; discussing the tracks they had found that could be enemies, the repairs to some of the cabins, and who would be part of next nights hunting party.

Half an hour in, the alpha’s knot had shrunk down to release the boy, but he kept him there to warm his cock until the meeting ended an hour later. Then he lifted Stiles off his now bloody dick. One hand held him by the hip, keeping him standing on his knees in the sofa. The inside of Stiles thighs were wet with blood and cum, and his legs shook.

“Welcome to the pack, Stiles.” Gabriel once again started fingering the boy’s cunt. Now, after the hole had been forced open by a hard dick and a swelling knot, the fingers slipped in easily. Stiles hadn’t come; the pain had most likely outweighed the pleasure, but now, as Gabriel fondled him, he started the react. The boy whimpered.

“I’m going to bred you properly.” Gabriel’s hand left the boy’s cunt to stroke his flat stomach. “Fill this belly up with new little whelps.”

He looked over to Luca. “What do you say, son? Would you like little Stiles to give you half-siblings?”

Luca shrugged. “If you say so, father.” Underneath the mask of indifference, he was angry. He did not need any rivals. And any new whelp his father planted in Stiles could be a rival.

Gabriel continued stroking Stiles flat stomach, as he turned back to the boy. “I quite enjoy the idea of you barefoot and pregnant, making our meals naked. Perhaps I’ll get you an apron, to grant you some semblance of modesty.” He smacked the boy’s ass. “I’ll have to invest in some chastity device and keep the key on me, so I can be sure the whelps are mine. Anyone in the pack can have your ass; bring you to bed or simply mount you over a table, like a bitch should be mounted. But your _cunt_ , that will be all mine. Perhaps I’ve planted a whelp in you tonight.” He grinned. “If not, there’s time enough to do so.”

He fingered Stiles till the sobbing boy came.

“But I’m a caring man. I share with my pack.” Gabriel lifted Stiles of his lap, and let him drop to the floor in front of him. The pack sat up, waiting for the go-ahead. “Well, he’s yours to enjoy now, boys,” Gabriel said. He smiled, but his voice was dangerous. “But remember, his cunt is _mine_.”

It was like the pack had waited for this moment. They moved towards Stiles, who tried to crawl away. The betas growled and snapped at each other, till Luca rose from his chair. They fell silent then. Luca was Gabriel’s heir and second-in-command. He pushed Sid and David aside, grabbed Stiles by the neck, and dragged him over to the table.

The pack was quiet as Luca lifted the boy up on the table, and forced his legs apart. The pink hole that had looked tight and untouched a little over an hour before was open and broken. Blood and cum still dripped from the boy’s cunt. His father had broken him in properly.

“Luca.” There was a warning in his father’s tone.

“Don’t worry, father, I like them tight, and you thoroughly ruined his cunt for the evening. Do I have permission to be the first to fuck his ass?”

“Permission granted, my boy. But if you take his ass, his mouth is a free for all.”

“No problem.”

Luca unzipped his pants. He had been hard since his father started to rape the boy. The table was high enough that the boy was in a perfect position for fucking from both ends. Luca stuck two fingers into the boy’s cunt. They easily went in, even as he could feel the wet walls closing around them. Stiles sobbed behind the gag. Luca smeared the remains of blood and his father’s cum onto his dick, and lifted the boy up and turned him around on the table, so he lay on his stomach. He spread the ass-cheeks apart to reveal the tight, pink, little hole for all the pack to see. This had never been used either, so Luca would be the boy’s first in that regard. He bent over Stiles.

“Now boy,” he murmured. “I am not as kind as my father. I won’t bother opening you up by sticking my fingers up your ass.” He stroked Stiles back. “So you better try to relax.”

Stiles whined. He struggled hopelessly underneath Luca. The man grabbed his thighs, as he positioned his dick against the tight little hole. “Well, at least I warned you.”

Luca forced his dick into Stiles’ unprepared ass till he was balls deep. The boy screams was muffled by the gag, but they all heard him. Before he had time to adjust, Luca pulled nearly all the way out and shoved himself back inside. It was impossibly tight, the walls dragging against his dick, just the way Luca liked it. He breathed hard as he started fucking the boy at a brutal pace.

On the other side of the table, the rest of the pack was lining up to make use of Stiles’ mouth. Sid growled at the others, and no one came in his way as he walked up the table and yanked out the gag. The boy’s face was a mess of tears and snot, his screams echoing through the cellar. Sid lifted Stiles’ head towards his dick. “I’m going to fuck your mouth now. If you try to bite, I’ll break both of your legs and arms. Do you understand me?”

Stiles sobbed, but nodded. Sid unbuttoned his pants, and shoved his dick down the boy’s throat. The table shook as the men fucked him from both sides. Stiles whined around Sid’s dick.

In the sofa, Gabriel took a swig of beer as he watched. This night was going to be entertaining.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His friends didn’t find him. They didn’t save him. After nearly two years with the Shaw-pack, Stiles had no more strength left to fight them.

David watched Stiles from the doorway of the kitchen as he stirred the soup. He had needed to use a knife to cut the vegetables, and he was not allowed sharp things without a guard. Today that duty fell to David.

The chains on the chastity cage chafed Stiles’ thighs. It kept his cunt caged and impenetrable. Only the Alpha had the key to remove it; this way he could be sure that he was the only one to use Stiles’ cunt. Certain that the whelps Stiles bore were truly his own. The cage was open at the back. Gabriel was a generous Alpha: anyone in the pack could enjoy Stiles’ ass whenever and however they wanted.

_Will made use the privilege often. If he ran into Stiles anywhere in the house, he often grabbed hold of him, bent him over the nearest table and took him. It didn’t matter to him that others were in the room. At least he was quick about it._

_Jack and Michael often had him together. They could take turns fucking him, as the other watched. Or they had him between them, forcing both cocks inside Stiles’ hole. The first time they knotted him like that, the pain caused Stiles to lose consciousness. He woke torn and bloody, hearing Gabriel scolding the two young betas for being careless with the pack breeder. After, they drew lots on who could take his dick out and who could keep it in before the knots began to form. Small mercies._

_Sid liked to use his mouth. Stiles dreaded that. A knot in his ass or pussy was painful enough, but when Sid knotted his mouth, he struggled to breathe. Sid found that amusing. He would often pinch Stiles’ nose to close of his airways as his knot filled Stiles mouth. He had passed out several times from that._

_Wesley didn’t really fuck him. He found it more interesting how wide he could stretch Stiles’ ass. He had a collection of toys that Stiles hated. Large dildos and vibrators. Sometimes he’d tie Stiles to a bed, fasten a toy in his ass, turn it on and just sit back and watch as Stiles squirmed and sobbed, counting how many times he could make him come. He sometimes complained he couldn’t do the same to Stiles’ cunt, but only where Gabriel couldn’t hear it._

_Sebastian was the gentlest of them. He always took Stiles with him to a bedroom. Sometimes, Stiles wondered if he felt sorry for him. Sebastian was two years younger than him, 16 years old, perhaps that was why. Stiles remembered how nervous he has been on the subject of sex at that age. Still, Sebastian was a teenage boy, with all the hormones that entailed. When there was a warm, ready body that perhaps wasn’t willing, but at least not able to fight him off, why should he not go for it?_

_Adam also took Stiles to the privacy of a bedroom, but he had different reasons. He struggled to perform, it took him ages to get hard, and his knot didn’t last long. Stiles had to use his tongue, his hands, anything he was ordered to do, to help him out. Still, Adam often couldn’t do it. That wasn’t his fault, it was Stiles’; he wasn’t pretty enough, tight enough, soft enough – he often beat Stiles afterwards._

David watched as Stiles got out the carrots and started slicing them. He was tall and muscular, a grown man in his 30s that 18-year old Stiles could not hope to overpower, even with a knife. Mostly he was there to make sure Stiles didn’t hurt himself.

_Gabriel had knocked Stiles up only a month after they captured him. He bragged to everyone about how fertile Stiles was, and how strong their children would be. He wasn’t pleased when Stiles tried to abort it by throwing himself down the stairs. Stiles had seen it in movies several times, before, when he was free. It didn’t work. Gabriel tied Stiles to the bed for the rest of the pregnancy. Only when he needed to go to the toilet was the chains removed._

_The birth was bloody and painful. Stiles struggled for two days before it was over. After, they placed the child in Stiles’ arms for a while. That was the only time he got to hold his baby boy. The child was brought to one of the other cabins, to the raised by the younger betas of the pack._

_“You have no milk, you know,” Gabriel teased that night as he played with Stiles’ nipples. “So our little Thomas will just have to be bottle-fed, and anyone can do that.”_

_Stiles felt like his insides had been torn apart by forcing the child out, but Gabriel did not let him rest that night. As he raped him the whole pack could hear Stiles’ screams._

_“We can’t waste time,” Gabriel panted as he knotted the sobbing boy for the fourth time. “I’ll have to plant another whelp in you.”_

_The chastity cage was soon in place; Gabriel jealously guarded Stiles' cunt. In less than two months, Stiles was pregnant again. It was when he tried to kill himself, that Gabriel ordered that he couldn’t use knifes unsupervised anymore._

Stiles kept stirring the soup. It was almost ready. He hadn’t had much interest in cooking when he was free, but as it was the only escape he had here, so he buried himself in it. Sometimes, he could almost feel something that resembled joy when a recipe turned out well. Out of the corner of his eye, Stiles could see David palming his dick through his pants. Gabriel did not give Stiles any clothes; he was paraded around the house in nothing but an apron. It hid the chastity cage from view, but his ass was on full display.

_Luca, Gabriel’s son and heir, rarely took him. The rare occasions he did, he brought Stiles to his own room and looked the doors. Tying Stiles legs tightly together, he fucked the inside of his thighs. His dick pumping near the chastity cage, coming over it, but never able to enter and knot Stiles’ cunt, as he so clearly wanted. Luca often grew frustrated after a fucking, and stayed away for long times before he felt a need to use Stiles again._

David didn’t say anything when he fully stepped into the kitchen, but Stiles knew what he wanted. The large man shoved the remaining utensils away from the counter, grabbed Stiles by the hips and lifted him up on it. Usually, he would have just bent him over it, but Stiles was 7 months into his second pregnancy, and Gabriel would kill anyone who potentially caused damage to the whelp.

David forced Stiles legs apart and spread his ass-cheeks to reveal his hole. He didn’t bother to prepare him in any way; he was the third man to rape Stiles today, and Will and Sebastian’s cum was still dripping from the boy’s ass. He forced himself inside the now loose and wet hole, and started fucking Stiles hard and fast. He didn’t last long. He came, adding his load to the others. Stiles cried softly as the man’s knot swelled in his abused ass. Two years of this, and it still hurt.

“P-please. Don’t let the s-soup boil over.”

David stretched over to oven and turned down the heat. Stiles lay on the counter as they waited for David’s knot to shrink. After a while, it was over, and David put his dick back in his pants before returning to his place in the doorway. Stiles whimpered as he crawled down from the counter.

They all complimented his soup that night. Afterwards, Gabriel brought him to his bedroom, unlocked the chastity cage and raped him. Carefully, so not to hurt the whelp growing inside him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Change of leadership.

When Luca walked into the house that day, Stiles was washing the floor. The work went slowly, and Luca stood in the doorway watching him for a while. It had been less than a week since Stiles had given him a new half-sibling. A girl this time, also given away for others to raise. Stiles had gone into labor one month early, so Gabriel had not been there to witness the birth. He was up north, meeting with pack-leaders. Luca hadn’t been able to make contact with him. Not that he wanted to.

With Gabriel gone with the key, Luca had resorted to using a tongs to remove the chastity cage so Stiles could give birth. He had reattached it afterwards, but that … was merely for show.

“Stiles, get up from there.”

Stiles flinched. He had not noticed Luca standing there. Slowly, he got on his feet. Luca grabbed him and hoisted him over his shoulder, carrying him to the bedroom and locking the door behind them. He put Stiles down beside the bed, and untied the apron. He threw it away, leaving Stiles naked except for the chastity cage.

Luca got on his knees in front him, and slowly, reverently, he unhooked the chastity cage and let it drop to the floor around Stiles’ feet.

“W-what are you-”

Luca didn’t answer. He grasped the boy’s hips, let his fingers glide over the skin where stretchmarks from the latest pregnancy still stood out, lent forwards and gently kissed his cunt.

Stiles shivered. “Ah-the A-Alpha is the only one who-”

“I know. My father is the only one who can touch your cunt,” Luca murmured into the soft brown curls. “But soon, I’ll be the new Alpha, Stiles.”

Stiles made a surprised noise, and Luca pushed him down to sit on the bed, spreading his skinny legs. He kissed the inside of Stiles’ thighs. “Most of the pack is on my side. Gabriel is growing old; they need a stronger man to lead. But my father will never give up power willingly.”

Luca let his tongue slip between the pink folds, exploring the place he had been barred from for so long. Stiles whimpered as Luca started eating him out. He pushed the boy to lie on his back, burying his face between his thighs to gain better access. He licked the opening, fucking him with his tongue until Stiles finally came. Luca got up, and removed his pants, before crawling into the bed.

“My father’s time is at an end, and I will not have any remains of him lingering after his death.” He was hard as he lined up his dick with Stiles’ wet and open hole. “I’m going to father your next whelp, Stiles.”

Burying his dick deep in Stiles cunt was exhilarating. It felt like triumph. It had been a week since Stiles had given birth, and his father had not yet had the chance to breed the boy again. Luca would make sure he never would. He fucked him hard, pushing Stiles up in the bed till he nearly banged his head on the headboard. It didn’t last long before he came. Inside finally, not just rutting between the boy’s thighs with metal barring the way to Stiles’ cunt.

As his knot swelled, the hole grew impossibly tight. He kept fucking into Stiles as the slick walls tightened around him till he nearly couldn’t move. Then he forced himself in balls-deep, buried in Stiles as the swelling linked them together. He lay there, breathing heavily as he listened to Stiles pained whimpers.

“You’ll get used to the feel of me.”

After half an hour, he could pull out. He laid beside the boy, playing with his nipples, fingering his now open cunt until he finally got hard again and could start anew. He knotted the boy three times that day. Stiles sobbed underneath him, but Luca didn’t care.

After the third time, he figured it was enough for now. Luca produced a plug, and pushed it inside Stiles’ hole, fastening the straps around the boy’s waist and thighs, trapping his cum inside. The chains from Stiles first pregnancy was still fastened to the bedpost. Now Luca had use for them. He chained Stiles to the bed, and pushed several of the pillows underneath Stiles ass, so it was lifted high in the air. Perhaps it was old-wives tales that this would help his cum work its way inside, but he could use all the luck he needed.

“There we go. You won’t be able to make dinner tonight, so I’ll get some take-away. I’ll bring you up some later.”

Then he left.

\---

Over the next week, Luca had the boy every day and night. His father had taken his most loyal betas to the pack meeting, leaving Luca and the rest. Over the years, Luca had managed to make most of the younger ones favor him above his father, and they all fell in line with his plan. They all let Stiles be. For the first time in nearly two years, not one of them came near Stiles, while Luca worked on filling the boy with his seed.

A week went by, before Gabriel was expected back. The last night, Luca locked the chastity cage back the way it was, and invited every man in the pack loyal to him up to the bedroom. Every one of them came in Stiles’ ass and mouth, to camouflage Luca’s scent from his father.

\---

Stiles were allowed out of the bedroom the day Gabriel came back, his legs weak from being chained to the bed for a week. The Alpha was overjoyed at the birth of a new whelp, but this happiness did not diminish his suspicion.

“I do not remember allowing you to break the chastity cage, Luca.” They were seated at the dinner table, eating the fish stew Stiles had prepared for the day. Luca rolled his eyes. “How else could he have given birth, father?”

Gabriel sighed, ruffling Stiles hair as he sat under the table, sucking him off. “Well, I suppose so. I’ll need to get the cage fixed.” He moaned as his knot swelled in Stiles’ mouth, making the boy gag. “But tonight, I’m going to breed you again, my dear. You must have felt empty without my cock in your pussy, with no new seed swelling your belly. I’ll remedy that tonight.”

\---

That night, Gabriel brought Stiles to his bedroom to breed him. Luca waited, listening for Stiles’ whimpers and sobs. When the sounds got louder, more pain-filled, he knew his father’s knot was swelling. He nodded to his friends and followers, and walked up the stairs.

His father had not bothered to lock the door. Luca walked quietly inside. His father was on top of Stiles. When Luca cocked the gun, Gabriel turned. He tried to get out of the bed, but the knot still chained him to Stiles. They both nearly fell out of the bed.

“What do you think you’re doing here, Luca?!”

“Taking what is mine, father.”

From downstairs, they could hear the sound of screams. “That’s my followers killing yours. The pack needs a stronger Alpha. ”

“I’ve led this pack for longer than you’ve been alive, boy!”

“And now you’re old, father. Too old to win any more fights and father anymore whelps. Even Stiles knows this.” Luca grinned. “I’ve spent the last week knotting him, filling him up. After your death tonight, I will wash out his cunt so no seed of yours survives. Then I’ll knot him again, for however long it takes. When his belly swells, the whelp will be mine.”

Gabriel turned to glare at Stiles, as if the boy had betrayed him by letting anyone else rape his cunt. “You little wh-” He didn’t finish before Luca put a bullet in his skull. It opened his head and sprayed the walls crimson. Stiles screamed as the headless body fell on top of him. He tried to get away, but Gabriel was still stuck inside him. Luca sat down beside him and patted his head.

“Don’t worry, Stiles, the knot will deflate as the corpse cools.”

Soon enough, the sounds downstairs quieted down, and Will opened the door, covered in blood.

“Well?”

“Sid, Wesley and Adam are dead. Sebastian’s hurt, but not badly.”

Luca smiled. “Good work. I have killed my father. I am the new Alpha.”

Will grinned. Looking out the window to the other cabins, Luca could see the rest of the pack coming out. When he opened the window to greet them and inform them of their new leadership, they fell into line easily. He sat down to wait for his father’s body to grow cold, and after half an hour, he could remove him from Stiles. As they brought the body down, Sebastian came up.

“Alpha, the others need to know what to do with your half-siblings?”

Luca shrugged. “Kill them. I don’t care how you do it.”

From the bed Stiles whimpered: “N-no. Please don’t-”

Luca smiled at him. “Don’t worry, Stiles. This last week I’ve done everything to fill your belly up again. Within a year, you’ll have a new child. I’ll even let you raise them yourself.”

He kissed Stiles head and left the room to clean the house.

\---

Luca kept his promise. When Stiles bore him a daughter, he named her Emily and let Stiles raise her. He even let him keep her cradle in the bedroom they now shared. It was annoying how Stiles pained sobbing from a knotting would often wake her at night, but still, he did not let that put a damper on his efforts. Soon Stiles was pregnant again, and before the boy turned twenty-one, he had born Luca two more whelps.

There were no more chastity cage. Luca demanded enough respect and loyalty that no one in the pack got close to Stiles’ cunt. They could all still enjoy the rest of him, of course. It paid to be a generous Alpha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the dirtiest thing I've ever written.


End file.
